The New Chick
by Potters-chick01
Summary: There is a new girl on the block, and she is beyond what anyone thought she could be. Please Review!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: All of the characters that lie within the Harry Potter® Series belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. All those who are not in the books belong to me.  
  
Note: I am only putting the first chapter up to see what you like so please review.  
  
potters-chick01  
  
Weird things are happening to me.  
  
~*Bateman*~  
  
"Dude! That is totally awesome!" Exclaimed Michelle Bateman, looking at her friends pierced tongue.  
"Do you really think so?" Christina Marcus asked looking at her tongue in the mirror, "Do you think Dan will like it?"  
"Why wouldn't he?"  
"Bateman, think about it the guy is one of those people who just doesn't like this sort of stuff." Christina said, turning to her friend.  
"Then why do you love him if he won't except you for what you want to do?"  
"Like I have any control over it!" Chris said as the bell rang to signify that 4th period was starting. "Well, we better hurry other wise we will be late for phys ed and you know how Mr. Johnson gets." The girls left the washroom, heading straight for the gym. Michelle was excited about this gym class, they were going to be playing rugby, which she was great at. How could she not be? She had long legs and long arms and half her body weight was mussel . Michelle stood about 5'9" and her hair was pulled back into a quick ponytail. Another reason was that they were to be playing with the guys gym class today, the guys gym class that just happened to have her crush in it. Yes, Will Freedman. He was that perfect example of tall dark and mysterious. He had shoulder length, curly hair and he stood about 6' 3". All that didn't really attract Michelle to Will, It was the mysterious part she liked. He was a lone wolf. If he had any friends, you wouldn't know it. Every time Michelle saw him in the halls or even in the mall he stood alone, like he had a deep, dark, secret. Michelle was determined to find out what that secret is. "BATEMAN!!!" she heard a voice scream her name. "What?" she noticed she was just staring off into space in the change rooms. "Are you going to get ready or not?" "Yeah, yeah" she said taking off her Nike sweater, and putting on her school t-shirt on. "The boys are out there already!" Chris said opening the door a crack so she could look at the guys "Will is out there!"  
Michelle jumped to her feet, running to the door putting on her gym shorts.  
"Let's go" she said pushing her friend out the door.  
They ran out into the gym and were shortly joined by the last of the guys gym class. Michelle barley noticed for she was having a hard time keeping her eyes off Will. Her trance was broken when she heard Mr. Johnson's voice booming.  
"Bateman, Michelle, is Michelle Bateman here?" he said looking around  
Michelle raised her hand and Mr. Johnson checked off her name on his clip board.  
"Now that we know everyone is here, we may proceed outside." He said leading the group out the door leading to the rugby field. Michelle and Chris walked with the rest of the group, looking like sheep that are following little bo peep. Michelle felt a hand on her shoulder she turned around to face Holly Parker, the biggest slut in the school.  
"What do you want, Parker? Michelle snapped  
"Oh Michelle dear, I just wanted to talk to you about something, is that a crime?" She said in a would-be-innocent voice.  
"When It comes to you? Yes it is."  
"Oh well I just wanted to tell you to stay away from my catch." She snapped  
"What are you..."  
"Will!"  
"What makes you think I like him?" She said looking sideways at Chris who looked as shocked as Michelle did.  
"Oh, well let me guess the fact that the teacher had to call your name 3 times and you just happened to be staring in Will's direction was a real good hint." She said "like I said, stay away from him, he is mine." And with those words she walked away.  
"Someday Holly you will get your just desserts."  
What happened next will confuse people for ages. Out of no were, a giant ice cream sundae hovered for a few seconds above Holly's head then came down with a satisfying squish. Michelle and Chris held there laughter in but they were having a very hard time at it. They watched as the Mr. Johnson ran over and started digging for the ice cream covered Holly. A few people looked at Michelle and Chris, but most were having as much time hiding there laughter as they were. For the second time in a day, Michelle felt a hand on her shoulder, only this time it was a lot heavier than Holly's. She turned around to find Mr. Will Freedman staring at her with his vast gray eyes.  
"Michelle Bateman, can I talk with you in privet?" he said in what sounded like a faint whisper, but she could tell it was his voice.  
"Sure, Chris I will be back in a minute." She said, following Will back towards the school.  
He didn't say a word all the way back up to the school. She walked along side him, almost at a slight jog, due to the fact that 1 of his steps equaled 3 of hers. He noticed she was having trouble keeping up, so he took her by the hand and pulled her behind him. They must have been walking for 10 minutes before he stopped in front of a wall.  
"What the..." Michelle started but than realized that she had no idea were she was.  
"Where am I?" she asked suspiciously.  
"I don't suspect you have ever seen this part of the school, rarely does anyone." He said in the mystical voice.  
"Ok..."  
"I need to ask you what you and Holly were talking about before the weird phenomenon went on. I need the absolute truth." He said starting to pace.  
Even thought she knew that he was technically a complete stranger she couldn't help but tell him.  
"You, as it were." She said not taking her eyes off him.  
"Really?" he stopped pacing and looked into her eyes, as if trying to read her mind.  
"yes."  
"Could you tell me the details about the conversation?" he a said "please." He added  
"I don't really see how that..."  
"It matters, please tell me." He said without looking up.  
"Ok..."  
Michelle told him every detail about her and holly's conversation. By the time she had finished, she noticed that he was hanging onto her every word. She looked up at his thin face.  
"and you got angry at her and what happened?"  
"I just said "Someday Holly you will get your just desserts" and than that giant ice cream fell on Parker's head." She said half laughing.  
"Ahhh, I see." He said pacing again.  
"So why did you bring me here?" She asked  
"Well, I have been watching you very closely, Michelle Bateman."  
"Call me Bateman or just Michelle."  
"Ok, Bateman, I have been watching you quite closely."  
"Ok, should I be a little freaked out?"  
"About?"  
"You watching me?"  
"Well, like I didn't notice you watching me? No, you should not be freaked out."  
She blushed furiously. "oh"  
"But that is not the point here, the point is that you have magical blood searing through your veins." He said without looking up at her reaction, still pacing "Wh-what? No way!" Michelle was shocked. "you are most mistaken sir!"  
"Oh am I?" He said finally looking up "Then how do you describe the ice cream on Holly's head?"  
She couldn't answer that one. She had no idea how Holly had got and giant ice cream cone dropped on her head all she knew was that it was damn hilarious. She stopped to think for one minute, Will had gone back to pacing and she could here him muttering something about the ministry of magic having to do a big job covering that up.  
"S-so are y-you magical to?" Michelle stuttered in confusion and trying to get her thoughts in order.  
"Yes, I am a scout, you know looking for new talent in the Magical arts, and you showed some what of magic a while back and that is why I have been following you."  
"Well at least you have a good reason for stalking me around the school." she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.  
"Wait. You said that I showed magic abilities before, right?"  
"Yes, that's right."  
"When?"  
"I believe it was a while ago when Parker was about to kick at the back of your knees and instead of making contact with your knees, her foot didn't come within a foot of your knees and she was flung to the floor."  
"I don't remember that."  
"Of course you don't you were to much into your conversation with your friend, Chris.  
"Ok..."  
"But I must ask you to believe me, because you must get a proper wizarding education."  
"Here in Canada?"  
"Not exactly, in Britain."  
"Wow, Britain, awesome."  
"You and Your family will..." he stopped abruptly seeing her long face. "what's wrong?"  
"I have no family, I live with my friend, Chris Marcus and her family. My mom and dad were killed in a avalanche when I was 7. We were all on a family vacation up in Whistler. I was just tobogganing down the bunny hill, when this giant roar like thunder was slowly getting loader and all I saw was someone picking me up and moving me inside the chalet. My parents were going down when the avalanche hit. They couldn't out run it."  
As she told this story quite a few tears were running down her face. She felt cold inside. not out of anger just out of feeling alone.  
"Don't" Michelle heard him say  
"Don't cry?"  
"No, don't feel cold or alone."  
Michelle was startled. How could he know that.  
"H-how did you know how I felt?"  
"I am telepathic. It's a curse really."  
"How?"  
"Imagine knowing what everyone really thought about you, even those who say they are your friends. Imagine how hurt you would feel if someone said they loved you and didn't mean it., Just imagine telling someone you have the so called "gift" of telepathy and they running away from you because they are afraid of there dark secrets being reveled. That is why I am always alone. You noticed. I know, but yet this is what attracts me to you most, My Mysteriousness."  
"Wow, I guess I never looked at it from that point of view, I guess I never looked at it from any point of view at all."  
All of a sudden she felt his strong arms come from behind and hold her tight. She felt the warmth of his body inviting her in. She leaned into him and he rested his head on her shoulder. he rocked her back and forth, she felt complete here in him arms. 


	2. Ron

~*Ron*~  
  
"Ron?" Harry said waving a hand in front of his friends face.  
"yeah, what do you want?" Ron snapped, snapping out of his trace.  
"Hey don't bite my head off, I was just saying it's time to eat diner and to come down.  
"Oh, ok" he said getting up and following his friend.  
As they were walking through the hallway of house elves, Ron didn't talk at all. They came to the stairs and Harry couldn't stand not knowing what was going on.  
"Ok, Ron, I want the truth, what's up?" he said stopping his friend just before they got to the stairs.  
Ron sighed and walked over to the wall, and turned his back to it and slid down.  
"well if you really must know..."  
Harry walked over and sat down beside him. "Is it a girl?"  
"No"  
"A guy, perhaps?"  
"NO!" Ron said in disgust  
"Well then?"  
"It's you."  
"Me? What did I do this time?"  
"Well it's sort of you. You know last year how I got named prefect for Gryffindor?"  
"Yeah? You were happy then what happened?"  
"We found out that the only reason I got prefect is because Dumbledore thought you would have to much on your plate, that's what happened."  
"Ok...but that wasn't my fault. I thought right from the beginning that you disserved to be prefect, I told you that!" Harry said standing up and starting to get red in the face. How could Ron, his best friend, be acting like this?  
"yeah ok I guess."  
Harry calmed down before Ron could see he was getting upset. He extended his hand to help Ron up.  
"let's go eat some dinner"  
They headed down towards the kitchen to here Mrs. Weasley barking at Fred and George for waking up Mrs. Black(Sirius' mother), who was screaming almost as loud as Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley stopped screaming the instant Ron and Harry entered the room.  
"Oh good, you two are here, now we can begin. Everyone sit." She said moving toward the table.  
"What makes Ron so special that we had to wait for him." George said smirking.  
Mrs. Weasley gave him a very testing look.  
"Molly, you really have out done yourself." Said Remus, eyeing the plump turkey sitting in the middle of the table.  
"Dig in everybody" said Mr. Weasley  
They didn't need telling twice. Instantly they all started grabbing at the turkey, the ham, the mashed potatoes, and soon the room was full of laughter and talk that ranged from one end of the table to the other. At one end of the table, Harry, Fred, George and Lupin were in discussion of the new racing broom, the Super Nova 2004.  
"it is better then Harry's Firebolt." Said Fred  
"Hey, My Firebolt is a fine piece of furniture. I mean how good can this broom be?" Harry said defending his fine broom, which he had received only 3 years previous, and with the Racing broom servicing kit Hermonie gave him, he has kept it in top shape.  
"It is the best broom ever made, Harry, isn't that right Ron? Ron?" George said looking over at Ron.  
They all looked over at Ron, who hadn't said a word all through diner. He looked up noticing that everyone in that discussion was looking at him.  
"Oh the Super Nova 2004? Yeah it's the best broom yet." He said enthusiastically before returning to the world of his potatoes.  
Fred leaned in closer to Harry and whispered, "What's up with Ron, Harry?"  
"I don't know, but I intend to find out." He said giving Ron a quick glance before retuning to the conversation on brooms.  
Down at the other end of the table, Hermonie, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley, were taking about the newest fashion in the wizarding world.  
"Oh I can't believe we are stuck wearing the dumb black uniforms, when everyone knows that the red ones are soo much more fashionable." Ginny said pouring herself some milk and taking a drink from it.  
"Oh I don't know I quite like the black robes, the are very equalizing," Said Hermonie. "what I don't like is we aren't allowed to alter them little bit." She said taking a bit of turkey which was dripping in gravy.  
"Like how?" Ginny said sounding intrigued. "well I got in trouble for trying to magic my skirt a little shorter and I wanted my robe to be a short sleeves and I got in trouble for rolling up my sleeves. " "Really?" "Yeah" "Hermonie, how short was a little shorter?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "Well, our skirts usually come down to our knees, right?" "Yes" "Well mine was half way up my thighs.." She stopped abruptly at the sight of Mrs. Weasley's face "half way up your thighs? Do you really think that is appropriate?" "how else are we to get guy's attention? The way guys see me now, I am just the geeky girl who knows all, but I do have great legs and I want to show the off." "Well, why don't you ask Professor Dumbledore if you guys can have a dress down day, you know where you can wear what ever you want?" "But then the next day we are back to uniforms, man, girls in Canada, there uniforms are great.." "Wahoo for girls in Canada, but the is England and here we don't raise sluts here." Mrs. Weasley said on a would-be finishing note, but it wasn't the end of the conversation for Hermonie. "So now I am a slut? Great my best friends mom thinks I am a slut." She screamed and stormed out of the room. Everyone was now looking at Mrs. Weasley with complete confusion. "Molly, What is she on about?" Mr. Weasley asked "Oh nothing..." Mrs. Weasley lied "Mum, could you try being nice to ALL my friends and not just the famous ones?" Ron said getting up from the table. He crossed the room and left. "I go and talk to him." Harry said leaving the room. He stalked Ron all the way up to his room, and when Ron turned around to close the door of his room he finally noticed Harry. "What do you want?" He said looking at Harry "To know what the hell is wrong with you lately." He said to Ron hopping he would invite him in. Ron sighed "Come in, I will tell you" He said moving aside, allowing Harry in. Harry entered the room of orange and went over to the desk and sat down in the chair, Ron shut the door and sat on the bed directly across from Harry. "So now what are you soo upset about?" Harry said cutting to the chase. "Ok well it's Hermonie really..." Ron said turning pink "Ok so basically you want a pair of new friends." "What?" Ron said looking up "Well first you have a problem with me, now you have a problem with Hermonie, or is it a problem?" Harry said looking up at his friend "No not really, well it is for me, she has no idea there is a problem" "Ok..."  
Ron stood up and crossed the room to his closet and opened it. Harry almost fell off the bed at what he saw. Hermonie. Not the really Hermonie just pictures of her, all over the place. Harry crossed over to the closet. He noticed that most of the pictures were taking from far away. Every so often he would see himself standing with Hermonie. He finally found his voice.  
"D-does Hermonie know about these pictures you have taken of her?"  
"I-I didn't I got people to do it for me."  
"Ron, you know this would be considered a stalker, eh?"  
"oh well.." He said smiling at the moving picture of Hermonie taking with her friends of 6th year girls.  
"So you like her and ..."  
"And I have no such chance with her."  
"how do you know?"  
"Because I heard her talking to Ginny last night."  
"Really? What did she say?"  
"Well, I was walking up towards my room and I past Ginny's room and I heard hermonie's voice so I stopped. Then I heard them talking about someone. So I got interested. Hermonie said that whoever they were talking about, Obviously likes her and has shown it well." Ron stopped and swallowed hard. "Then Ginny said "well what are you going to do?" and Hermonie said that whoever they were taking about was to good of a friend and she didn't want to mess that up. Ginny said that it would break "his heart" and Hermonie said I know and that is why I have to let him down easy and tell him before we go back to Hogwarts. Then I heard movement and I ran before they could notice I was there. Now, you haven't been showing any sings of liking Hermonie have you?"  
"No" Harry said  
"Then who else could it be but me? I mean she is not good friends with Fred or George or Percy, and we are the only guys in the house that she would be able to tell before we go back to Hogwarts because Fred and George don't go anymore and neither does Percy. She knows and I am doomed."  
Harry opened his mouth to say something when I knock at the door that made both boys jump. Harry crossed the room to open the door. Standing there was Hermonie.  
"Harry? Can I talk to you?"  
"Sure come in."  
Ron shut the closet door quickly.  
"No I need to talk to you alone."  
"ok..." he said following Hermonie out the door.  
"Ok" she said in her room "I know"  
"Oh, ok well I kinda guessed you did."  
"yeah well then you realize why it can never happen."  
"Why not?" Harry said  
"Because it will ruin all our friendships."  
"Ok.."  
"but I am flattered that you liked me..." She cut off abruptly seeing Harry's shocked look. "You do like me right?"  
"NO! You're my best friend why would I like you more then that?"  
"OH! Well then why have you been flirting with me?"  
"I-I think I have to go..." he said stumbling over Hermonie's night table.  
"why?"  
"Because... this is just weird."  
"Why is it weird?"  
"YOU THINK I WAS FLIRTING WITH YOU!! I LIKE CHO, NOT YOU! IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT WE ARE NO LONGER TOGTHER." He said fumbling with the door knob.  
"wait, Harry, you said you guessed that I knew, what did you mean?"  
Harry stopped fumbling with the door and he straightened up. "Ummm..." he said awkwardly  
"Ummm?" Hermonie said raising an eyebrow.  
"Ok that I really can't tell you. And please don't pressure me to tell you or get mad at me for not telling." He said reaching for the door handle  
"Ok I won't. And Harry?" She said "Don't mention this to Ron, he will only laugh at me."  
Harry looked over his shoulder at her, she was blushing.  
"I won't. Good night Hermonie, early start tomorrow."  
He left the room in silence.  
  
Author Note: I think I am getting better at writing these stories. I am sorry if you didn't read the 5th book before you read this story, because if you didn't you won't know about Harry and Cho. Ok well these characters all belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling, except those which are new, they are all mine, and they are based on my friend, Michelle Bateman, myself and her "boyfriend" Kennison(Will). So ya love you all and Laterz. On with the story. 


	3. Bateman

Author Note: I think I am getting better at writing these stories. I am sorry if you didn't read the 5th book before you read this story, because if you didn't you won't know about Harry and Cho. Ok well these characters all belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling, except those which are new, they are all mine, and they are based on my friend, Michelle Bateman, myself and her "boyfriend" Kennison(Will). So ya love you all and Laterz. On with the story.  
  
Bateman   
  
Michelle pulled away from Will's arms.  
"Michelle, there is something you need to know though."  
"What is that?" She said looking curiously at him  
"Well, you aren't exactly a "Muggleborn" as we call it..." he trailed off.  
"A whatborn?"  
"A Muggleborn, A witch or wizard who was born under non-magical parents."  
"That means..."  
"Yes, you do have Magical background..."  
"How much, exactly?"  
"Well you are a pureblood raised as a Muggleborn."  
"You mean to tell me that my parents were magical?" She said swallowing hard.  
"Not just your parents but your grandparents and even your great grand parents, but that is all I could find out before they got mad at me for not telling them what I wanted your magical background for."  
Michelle sat back down on the bench.  
"W-why didn't anyone tell me?"  
"Well because one they weren't sure if you were magical or not, and two, you were so well adjusted to living life as a Muggle. But now you aren't able to control your magic and we don't need you pouring ice cream cones on everyone you get mad at." He said sitting down beside her  
"What about my life here? You expect me to just up and leave? Am I to stay at this school all year round?"  
"No you will not be able to stay there all year round. You go home in the summer"  
"Really and where would be home be exactly? Am I supposed to come back here every summer?"  
"No, No, No. Remember I said that your grandparents were magical?"  
"Yes?"  
"Well they have a nice Victorian house near the Village of Hogsmeade."  
"B-but I don't know them."  
"Well you will have time to get to know them, you are staying with them over the summer. You will finish out your schooling here then at the beginning of the summer, you will go to their home and get to know them well. Anymore questions?"  
"Just one..." She said starting to blush.  
"What is that?" he said not noticing her red face.  
"What about you? W-will I ever see you again?"  
"Oh..."he said blushing furiously "I don't know, do y-you want to?" he said looking sidewise at her  
"I will miss you if I won't see you again she said" She felt him moving closer to her on the bench.  
"really?" he said edging ever so slowly towards her.  
"yes..."she felt his hand go slowly over hers and jump a little bit. She looked up into his deep brown eyes.  
"You know what, Michelle?" Will said softly almost shyly  
"what?" Michelle asked in a raspy voice unlike her own.  
"I would miss you to."  
"really?"  
"Yes" he said and she noticed a little bit of red flushing in his cheeks.  
"do you know how long I have longed for the warmth of your touch?" Michelle asked but knew he already knew.  
"I can take I wild guess..."he said in a sexy voice moving in closer to her face, she followed his lead and met him half way, Michelle completely flew away. Her mind was clear of all worries of the up coming summer, or meeting her magical grandparents or even magic at all. She forgot about Chris, she felt as if she had left all the troubling world behind. Will pulled away ever so slowly, and Michelle came floating back to reality.  
"Wow" Michelle said starting to notice that they were standing.  
Even thought the kiss was over, their hands stayed together for a while.  
"I t-think we should get back" Michelle said turning away from Will, then realizing that she had no idea were she was.  
"Not before I know something," He said turning her face towards him.  
"And what would that be?"  
"That you will never forget me or this moment?"  
"How could I? This is my first romantic moment, that is big."  
"unlike you, I have to stay here and watch out for more talent. I'm sorry, I would have loved to come with you."  
"Ok." Michelle said tears streaming down her face.  
"Today you stole my heart, and I love you for that, Michelle. Please don't cry, I want you to take something of mine with you, but you have to promise to take care of her for ever. Ok?"  
Michelle nodded, not bothering to wipe the tears from her face. She followed Will out and back towards the Gym class. As they walked they stayed close together, making every last moment they had together last. Michelle started to recognize some of the scenery and they turned the corner and they were back in the gym class. The ambulance was now carrying Holly away on a stretcher. Michelle and Will parted and Michelle went back over to Chris.  
"Where the bloody hell have you been?" Chris said raising an eyebrow  
"No where..." She said in sort of a drift voice which got heavier as she realized that she was going to have to tell Chris something, she wouldn't believe that Will came up to her just to tell her that she was to move to England. No, she had to talk to Will about how much she could tell her friend. The bell rang and everyone left the gym class chattering about Holly and the giant ice cream cone. Chris and Michelle reached the change rooms and Chris pulled Michelle over to the side.  
"Now you listen to me, I am your best friend and I want to know what Will Freedman wanted." She said pinning Michelle to the wall.  
"I don't know exactly how much I can tell you yet. I have to talk to him about it. But some of it concerns you so I will tell you eventually ok?" Michelle said breaking Chris' grip on her shoulders.  
"Ok... so went are you going to talk to him?" She said staring to get changed back into her school uniform.  
"I don't know as soon as possible I guess."  
"Cool, well don't forget to study for our Italian test tomorrow."  
"Hey maybe Will will be interested in studying with me?" Michelle said sighing, remembering her first kiss with Will.  
"hey what about me?"  
"Hey you want to know how much I can tell you don't you?" Michelle said leaving the change rooms.  
"Yeah, Yeah."  
"Well then I will have to talk to Will won't I? She said smirking.  
"Ok, Ok well here comes your chance," she said looking down the hall at the tall senior. "I will see you at home later, ok?" and with that she left Michelle to do her duty. Michelle walked up to Will and smiled. He stopped at her feet.  
"What do you want?" he said in sort of a snooty mood.  
"What is wrong with you?" She said a little taken back.  
He winked and started to laugh and he put his strong arm around her.  
"What's up?" he asked.  
"I was just wondering..."  
"if I would help you study for you Italian test?" he finished her sentence nicely.  
"Yeah," she said smiling "could you try not to read my mind?" she said giggling  
"Yeah, yeah" he said  
"So are you going to help me study? We can go to library right now if you like..."  
"Well for what you want to talk about, I think we should go some where a little more private."  
"I don't like the whole mind reading thing." She said  
"hee hee sorry it's a curse, like I said before"  
"Ok where is this private place?"  
"Follow me." He said taking her hand, making her heart flutter.  
They seemed like they were walking forever. They finally came to a tree which had a door shape cut into it. Will tapped three times sharply on the door and it opened to a huge red room. The walls were red and the fire in the fire place lit the room beautifully. Flickers of light dances merrily along the walls and furniture. Will pulled Michelle into the room and shut the door. They both put their bags down at the door and Michelle went over and stretched out on the rug on the floor in front of the fire. Will made his way onto the chesterfield, but came down and held Michelle tightly in his arms.  
"You really have to stop reading my mind." Michelle said  
"But you like it."  
"I know" she said leaning into his chest. "ok well how much can I tell Chris and or her parents?"  
"Well, you can tell them that you are going to school in England. Don't mention ANYTHING about witches and wizards or magic or Muggles or Purebloods or the fact that I can read minds." Cradling her like a child.  
"So what is my story? My "Grandparents" just showed up one day and said "Hey, you are coming to live with us after all these years"?" Michelle said sarcastically, "There is no way Chris is going to believe me, especially if you are still here."  
"What?" He said confused  
"Well, you are the one who set this all up, and if you don't go with me then she is going to get really suspicious. She will think you are pulling my leg or something."  
"Oh I see, that is a problem."  
"Yeah, so we have to get our story straight."  
"Ok, tell her that you have been selected by me, a Scout for england, to go to a famous high school there. She doesn't know much about england does she?"  
"Not that I know of."  
"Ok then that is settled." He said starting to get up.  
"Oh yeah..." Michelle said following his lead trying to keep er head clean so he couldn't read her mind.  
"Was there anything else you had questions about?" He said picking up his stuff.  
"No" Michelle said also picking up her stuff  
"Ok well then let us get working on that Italian studying" he said heading up the stairs.  
"Where are you going? Why aren't we studying down here?"  
He didn't answer her he just merely reached out and took her hand and pulled her up the stairs. They reached the top and he opened the door. They stepped inside and gasped. It was a brilliant room with red velvet draping the walls. A King sized bed was across the room, it to was draped in some sort of red fabric which looked very inviting to Michelle. To the right of Michelle was a massive fire place, which Will had started a fire in. On the floor was a gorgeous rug, which was red and gold in colour. The carpet in this room was a deep shade of red, which contrasted well with the rest of the room. Even thought the room was very inviting, Michelle had a uneasy felling about this place, she didn't know what it was but she decided it was about time for her to get home. She turned around and ran into Will.  
"Why do you want to go?" he said, blocking her from the door.  
"Because I don't think I belong up here." She said trying to get past him.  
"But we have to study Italian." He said grabbing Michelle by the arms.  
"NO, NO, NO! Don't you understand? I want to go home!" She said struggling.  
"I understand perfectly, but all I want is to study, nothing else. It's just my friend needs the room below us so we had to move up here. So will you just Chill?" He said letting go.  
"yeah right." She said raising an eyebrow.  
"if you don't believe me, go down and check, he down there now with his girlfriend. But I must warn you, I have no idea what they are doing." He said walking past her and opening his bag in front of the fire.  
"Ummm..." she said not knowing what to do.  
"Go on Go on, I am not stopping you. Or you can come and sit by the fire with me and study Italian. The choice is up to you." He said not looking at her and involving himself in her Italian notes. She slowly made her way towards him when she realized that there was something in that note book she didn't want him to see. "Oh yeah? At what would that be?" he said flipping through the note book. Michelle dived for the note book but realized that it was to late. He had found the page. The page in which she had worked the entire year on. The page which made Will freeze. On the page, Was Will's name, not once but over 100 times in various styles, sizes and fonts. There was his name with hearts around his name, and M W= pure love 4 ever. There was Michelle Freedman. Every girl had at least one page in there note books dedicated to a guy, well this one blew all those other sheets out of the water. Michelle's face camouflaged into the carpet. She got up and ran to the bed and crawly under the soft comforter. She wished she was any where but here. Not just anywhere, Chris' house. In her own bed at Chris' house. Then she realized the crackle of the fire had disappeared, and the light around her had softened, she also heard a ear shattering scream. She pulled back the covers and almost fainted at what she saw. She was in her and Chris' room and Chris was looking at her with shocked eyes.  
"where the hell did you come from?" she managed to spit out.  
"I am not sure how I got here..." She said almost lying. She had  
an idea but she had to be careful what she told Chris. "What did you  
see?"  
"Well I was reading my book and I saw the covers of your sheet  
just grow. Then you popped out of the top."  
"Where is Will?" She asked  
"Will? Will isn't here, I thought you said you were going to  
study with him?"  
"I was and then I ended up here."  
Chris looked a little scared. But then she looked anxious. "did  
you ask him what you could tell me?"  
"Oh..." she said realizing how hard Chris was going to take this.  
She had lived under her roof for almost 8 years now and all of a  
sudden she picks up and leaves?  
"What?" She said getting more and more anxious by the minute.  
"Well, there is good news and bad news, what do you want first?"  
She said starting to pace, just like Will had done when he had told  
her.  
"Ummm I guess I will have the good news first." She said looking  
taken back by the mention of bad news.  
"Ok well I have been chosen go to one of the finest high  
schools in the world by Will."  
"Ok, Ok, here in Canada?" She said looking excited.  
"Well that is the bad news, it is in England." She said not  
daring to look at her friends face. She sat down on her bed. The  
silence was nerve wrecking. "please say something."  
"What do you want me to say? My best friend is going to school in  
England." She said fighting back tears.  
"Well I am going to go live there also. My grandparents live there,  
so." She said knowing she was only making matters worse. She heard  
Chris sobbing. She stood up and walked over to her. She gave her a  
hug.  
"Will you be able to keep in touch?" She said wiping her tears.  
"Oh yeah but you will probably get your mail from me in a weird way  
during the school year, I am not sure how. Will told me that this  
school doesn't work on the regular postage system. But during the  
summer it will be email and you can probably come over and visit.  
"But then I seem like the 3rd wheel if you make new friends and  
everything."  
"No way! Never! You will always be my best friend." She gave her  
another hug.  
"So we will be in touch?"  
"All the time. But like I said I am not sure how this school does the  
mail so be open to new things. I will ask Will..." She cut herself off  
and remembered that Will was still sitting in that tree probably  
wondering where she went.  
"Oh my god!! Will!" She got up and ran to the door. She didn't know  
how but she knew where to go, which ways to turn and how many steps to  
take. She found the tree with the door and knocked three times. She  
rushed in, completely, ignoring Will's friend and ran up the stairs.  
She opened the door and found Will examining the sheets in which she  
had disappeared from. She noticed her notes still open on the page of  
Will on the floor in front of the fire.  
"Where did you go?" He said not moving.  
"Ummm I ended up at my house, I don't know how."  
"You must be a neitnerual, that is amazing"  
"a what?"  
"A neitnerual is someone who can Apparate without going threw  
training and still be legal. Count yourself lucky, now you just have  
to harness that." He said.  
"What is Apparating?"  
"it is when you can teleport yourself from on place to the other."  
"Wow."  
"yeah, usually people don't get to Apparate until they pass their test  
at 16."  
"So I Apparated to Chris' house?"  
"It would seem so. Great, another thing I have to resister you for,  
the ministry will want to know that you're a neitnerual."  
"she saw me "Apparate" into my bed"  
Will seemed interested in this bit of news. "really? What did you tell  
her?"  
"I just said I had no idea how I got there and then she asked me what  
I could tell her about what you said. Oh by the way, how does this  
school get mail?"  
"Owls."  
"Really? Do they deliver right to the person you want them to?"  
"Yeah they are extremely clever animals."  
"Cool. I will have to tell her to watch our for Owls delivering her  
mail." she said "And don't worry she already knows about the weird  
mailing ways of this school." She said seeing his shocked face.  
"oh, ok" He said looking around awkwardly.  
There was a great awkward silence, that was only littered with the  
sound of the fire crackling.  
"So..." Michelle said looking down at her notes that were littered all  
over the floor.  
"So how long have you worked on that page?" He said turning a little  
red in the cheeks.  
"oh, that? Ummallyear..." She said quickly, hoping he wouldn't pick up  
what she had said.  
"really? Wow." He said rubbing the back of his head.  
Michelle blushed furiously. The silence was nerve wrecking. Michelle  
became very interested in her shoes. She noticed him heading towards  
her. She started towards the papers which were still littered on the  
ground. She bent down and started to pick them up.  
"Don't bother with them, I have seen them all." He said bending down  
to her level.  
"You know this is an invasion of personnel privacy," She said holding  
up the papers.  
He shrugged, "Oh well, why didn't you tell me about this massive  
crush?"  
Michelle opened her mouth to say something when a scream broke any  
silence in the room. They both looked at each other then got up and  
bolted to the door. They ran down the stairs to find Will's friend and  
his girlfriend huddled in a corner, naked under a comforter. They  
looked towards the door and standing there was Chris, looking very  
confused and angry. 


End file.
